Carnelian Trickster
Carnelian tricksters have often eschewed some of the finer points of red magery, often preferring to learn simpler, more pragmatic skills. Abilities Weapon and Armor Proficiencies Carnelian tricksters are proficient with all simple weapons, plus the chakram, hand crossbow, rapier, shortbow, shortsword and all power weapons (melee and ranged). Carnelian tricksters are proficient with light armor, but not with any type of shields. This ability replaces the red mage’s standard weapon and armor proficiencies. Spell Combat (Ex) Carnelian tricksters are well-versed in avoiding retaliation from would-be mage slayers. Whenever the carnelian trickster uses spell combat, she gains a bonus on concentration checks to cast defensively equal to her Charisma modifier made to avoid attacks of opportunity from creatures that are denied their Dexterity bonus to AC or from creatures the carnelian trickster is flanking. However, a carnelian trickster cannot reduce her attack roll to gain a bonus to concentration checks. This ability modifies spell combat. Arcane Sneak Attack (Su) At 2nd level, a carnelian trickster gains an ability similar to a thief’s sneak attack. Whenever a carnelian trickster casts an offensive touch (ranged or melee) spell, uses a power weapon or uses pool strike (“a spell” inherently also means these other two as well) against a target that would be denied a Dexterity bonus to AC (whether the target actually has a Dexterity bonus or not), or against a target the carnelian trickster is flanking, she deals an extra 1d6 points of damage with that spell, power weapon or pool strike. At 5th level, and every three levels thereafter, this damage increases by an extra 1d6. Ranged attacks can count as sneak attacks only if the target is within 30 feet. This additional damage is precision damage and is not multiplied on a critical hit. If the target is immune to precision damage but has an elemental weakness to the spell being cast, she deals her full arcane sneak attack damage but this extra damage is not multiplied. The carnelian trickster must be able to see the target well enough to pick out a vital spot and must be able to reach such a spot. A carnelian trickster cannot use arcane sneak attack while casting a spell against a creature with total concealment. She may use, and qualify for, other feats and abilities as if this were a normal sneak attack. If the carnelian trickster possesses normal Sneak Attack from another class, she use whichever Sneak Attack dice total would be higher, but she still gains all the benefits of Arcane Sneak Attack when appropriate. This ability replaces spellstrike. Arcana A carnelian trickster gains access to the following arcana: Arcane Stealth (Su): The carnelian trickster may spend a point from her arcane pool to gain the benefit of the Vanish spell until the start of her next turn. This ability is activated as a move action.' Prerequisite:' The carnelian trickster must possess the Arcane Cloak arcana before selecting this arcana. Arcane Stealth, Greater (Su): The carnelian trickster may activate Arcane Stealth as a swift action, rather than a move. Prerequisites: The carnelian trickster must be at least 9th level and have the Arcane Stealth arcana before selecting this arcana. Ruby Knife: A carnelian trickster with this arcana may take a rogue talent that modifies a sneak attack (Any talent marked with an asterisk *). Any rogue talent that requires the carnelian trickster to use a melee attack instead requires her to make an arcane sneak attack in melee range instead. A carnelian trickster may take this arcana more than once. Ruby Razor: This ability functions like ruby knife, except the carnelian trickster may take advanced rogue talents, instead. A carnelian trickster may take this arcana more than once. Prerequisite: The carnelian trickster must be at least 12th level before taking this arcana. Improved Spell Combat (Ex) This ability functions as per normal, except the +2 bonus is in addition to the bonus against a Dexterity denied/flanked opponent. This ability modifies improved spell combat. Greater Spell Combat (Ex) The bonus on concentration checks against a Dexterity denied/flanked opponent increases to double the carnelian trickster’s Charisma modifier. This ability modifies greater spell combat.Category:Archetypes